Honest
by RaiaYuki
Summary: Takano tells Onodera to be more Honest with himself. Ritsu decides to take the advice, but in a way Takano didn't expect. (Warning rated MMM; am not responsible for yaoi over lodes of nosebleeds).


Takano was sleeping on his couch when his phone went off. He fell on the floor with a thump and grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Geez Onodera, you scared me!" Takano grunted.

"Sorry." Ritsu said. "But Takano-san do you remember how you said I should be more honest with myself?"

"Yeah. Why?" Takano asked confused.

"Well come over and I'll tell you." Ritsu said hanging up.

"OK." Takano said getting up and walking over to Onodera's apartment next door. _"Hmm…maybe he'll finally confess."_

Takano knocked on the door and Onodera let him in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Takano asked. Ritsu gave him some coffee and sat across from him.

"Well, I decided to more honest with myself." Onodera replied.

Takano drinks from the coffee. "That's gre…" Takano's vision suddenly became blurry and he began to feel dizzy. He then passes out.

* * *

"Ngh, what just happened?" Takano said when he woke up. "Ow…Why does my head hurt? And why can I barely move? Wait why can't I see?"

"Probably because you're blindfolded." A familiar voice answered.

"Oi Onodera, what's going on?" Takano asks confused.

"Can't you tell?" Ritsu says removing the blindfold.

"GAH!" Takano shouts.

Onodera was wearing a sleeveless button t-shirt, with a short black leather jacket, tight black boxers, black leather choker and fingerless gloves, below thigh fish-net stockings and black above ankle boots, while also holding a whip.

"Um, Onodera what are you wearing?" Takano asks, he then notices he's shirtless and next to Onodera's bedside with his hands cuffed behind his back. "What the?!"

"You told me to be more honest." Ritsu says looking hard at Takano. "So I am."

"Wait; don't tell me that you're Sadistic, are you?" Takano asks nervous.

"Ding, ding, ding, Takano you win." Ritsu says with a devilish smile. Then starts to hit Takano with the whip.

WHACK! WHACK!

"AH! Gr, O-Onodera!" Takano groans grinding his teeth.

"That's Ritsu-sama to you!" Ritsu says then whacks Takano across the face.

WHACK!

"Ah! F-forgive Ritsu-sama." Takano's moans. _"Damn, why did that feel so right?"_

"If you want me to forgive you, then lick my boot!" Ritsu commands and pulls Takano from the bedside and down on his face forward until he lies on stomach.

"R-Ritsu-sama?" Takano gasps.

"Lick, Peasant!" Ritsu commands, sticking his boot in Takano's face. Takano nods and started licking.

" _I don't understand why, but I like this."_ Takano thought. "Ritsu-sama, hah, hah…I beg you, hah, not to let anyone else…do this for you, hah." He says in between licks.

Ritsu pulls his boot away and puts down the whip. He picks up Takano by his hair and kisses him roughly.

"Ritsu-sama, hah, please let me touch you." Takano begs when Ritsu releases their lips.

"No, but you can have my chest." He says pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. "Go ahead." He tells Takano showing him his chest. Takano obeys and begins licking and sucking Ritsu's nipples.

"AH! Ah! Oh god!" Ritsu moans in pleasure. Takano lets go to catch his breath. "Not bad. Now what else should we do?"

"Hah, anything you, hah, want Ritsu-sama." Takano says panting.

"Okay." Ritsu replies and pulls Takano up onto the bed and fixes the handcuffs to be attached to the headrest.

"Ritsu-sama, what are doing?" Takano gasps out. Ritsu just stays quiet and starts to unzip Takano's pants and takes out his weeping member.

"Were you that turned on?" Ritsu asks, then licks Takano's member and takes it in his mouth.

"R-Ritsu-sama! Oh god!" Takano cries out. Ritsu bobs his head up and down as he sucks the raven haired man's hard member. "Ah! Uh! R-Ritsu-sama…I'm, I'm going too…AGH!"

"Sorry but you're not allowed to come just yet." Ritsu says and grips Takano's member. He then pulls out a vibrator and it in Lube. "Now you're gonna feel what I feel." He says and the item into Takano's entrance.

"Ngh! Ritsu-sama, wa...Ah!" Takano's cut off by a vibration coursing through his body.

"Hmm... you don't like it?" Ritsu says.

"AH! Uh, ngh! Ah! Oh god!" Takano gasps out, unable to hold back his voice.

"Well I can't let you have all the fun." Ritsu says, then slips off his boxers and positions himself over the twitching cock, then plunges down. "Ahh! S-so good!" he moans and starts bouncing on Takano.

"R-Ritsu-sama, AH! OH GOD!" Takano moans. _"God, this feels too good! AH! I'm...hah...losing it!"_ He thinks.

Ritsu reaches over to Takano and unlocks one of the cuffs, then pulls his hand until it's on his member.

"Pump!" he commands. Takano obeys and starts stroking him at the same rhythm as the vibrator. "AH, AH, OH GOD! MORE, MORE!" Ritsu moans.

"R-Ritsu-sama, I-I'm gonna…" Takano starts.

"Mmm, m-me too, ah, Masamune!" Ritsu groans.

"Ritsu-sama!"

"Masamune!"

They both say and climax together. Ritsu collapses on Masamune's broad chest panting.

The two then share another passionate kiss and Takano blacks out.

* * *

"Takano-san, Takano-san wake up." Takano blinks his eyes open to see Ritsu over him.

"Mm…Ritsu-sama." He groans.

"Huh? What's with the 'sama'?" Ritsu asks.

"What you…oh. Never mind" Takano replies. _"So it was all a dream. To be honest I kind of liked it."_

"Takano-san, why do you have a boner?" Ritsu asks. Takano looks down and finds a bulge in his pants.

"GACK!" he shouts in embarrassment and covers it with his hands.

* * *

 **Well that's all. Please post reviews. Later. ;)**

 **P.S. I'm probably going to hell for this.**


End file.
